


【胜衍】红酒与枪

by Sorakaze27



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorakaze27/pseuds/Sorakaze27
Summary: -35双A设定，一发完结，PWP（没有剧情的色/情故事）-发情期，少量31提及(不是车)，请自行避雷。ABO的Alpha设定稍微科普：Alpha虽然生育率极低但也是有机会，虽容易受Omega发/情期影响导致发/情，但因个人体质而异，现象各有不同。关于标记：原生设定Alpha是不能被标记的，所以这篇里有改动。一样是咬腺体为暂时标记。





	【胜衍】红酒与枪

在这社会里，Alpha现在跟Omega一样越来越稀少了，有些研究指出是基因退化而导致Alpha出生率降低，也有些觉得Beta现在的生育率也比以往高上了许多，所以Alpha跟Omega的灭绝是必然，

就因为这样的演变，再加上本身AO在社会里已经很罕见了，以至于X1组合里有两个Alpha和两个Omega这事实在是更稀奇了。

而这两个Alpha，就是大哥韩胜宇和二哥曹承衍。

其实有很多人对于一个组合里光是有Alpha跟Omega这情况就有些担心了，毕竟Omega有固定的发情期，或多或少会影响到Alpha成员的。

然而经纪公司拍胸脯保证他们会在这方面有完善的管理计划的。

万万没想到，在公司做出保证后，其中一个Omega──金曜汉的发情期突然就提前到了。

事情就发生在刚出道打歌期间，金曜汉可能是过度紧张和各种身体不适方面，造成了他的发情期跟原定日期比起提早了整整一个月。

提早那么多的情况下当然是没办法提前几天打抑制剂的。

Beta成员们虽然只能闻到很稀薄的信息素，但却是闻不到Omega发情时甜腻的信息素的。  
唯一不幸中的大幸是，金曜汉刚出现发情症状时在他身边都是Beta成员们和另一个Omega金宇硕，而同类是完全不受影响的，所以他一在金曜汉浑身发热之时就打算将人从客厅搀扶进房间里。

结果意外就这么出现了。

韩胜宇好死不死在这个突发状况下开了玄关大门进来这层宿舍找弟弟们了。

“完了”这念头一瞬间大大地浮现在现场的弟弟们脑中。  
Alpha进门后刚抬头看进去呢，鼻子很下意识地嗅了嗅才察觉到空气中飘散着像蜜糖一样甜腻极的信息素。  
这下韩胜宇心中也暗自道不好，他呼吸一窒，慌忙地退后几步想着赶快离开现场。  
直到他跟金曜汉对上了眼。

金耀汉喘着大气靠在金宇硕的身上，脸因为发情期的热潮而像熟透的苹果一样红。他身体里的Omega的信息素因强烈渴求被标记，不断地向外散发着试图吸引周围的Alpha。

“胜宇哥...？”金耀汉看向韩胜宇，眼里蒙上了一层水雾。

韩胜宇理智瞬间像是断了一般，深邃的眼眸里开始涌起危险的暗沉，他的嗓子发出了像要捕捉猎物的低吼，天性使然，让他被眼前的Omega信息素着魔般的蛊惑住，眼神也逐渐迷离。  
韩胜宇无法控制住的将自己体内的Alpha信息素几近完全的展露。标记对方、让Omega生下后代的本能在他脑里叫嚣着，使他一步一步想走到Omega的身边。

“呀呀呀！快阻止胜宇哥，挡住他别让他过来！”金宇硕差点也被韩胜宇强度的信息素弄得腿软，他用力的咬着腮帮子迫使自己站稳后，急忙地叫唤被Alpha与生俱来强大的气场震得快回不过神的弟弟们，他们刻不容缓的一拥而上，很快的形成了一堵人墙挡在韩胜宇和金曜汉中间。  
可弟弟们终究只是Beta而已，哪有这么大的能耐能抵挡住连带进入发情状态的Alpha呢？

“宇硕哥！不行啊，胜宇哥太..大力了！”喊出声的时宋亨俊，每个人都很勉强的挡着韩胜宇，而发情时的Alpha力气惊人，其中各抱住一只腿的车俊昊跟李垠尚已经被韩胜宇拖着走了。

金宇硕也快站不住了，绞尽脑汁的想法子，没过多久突然想到什么连忙道：“去叫承衍来！”然后把意识不清，也想靠近Alpha的金曜汉扛着进房后把门锁上了。

-

曹承衍收到宋亨俊的夺命连环电话时吓着了，一听到是发生紧急状况的他也马上冲回了宿舍。  
他一进客厅就看到了这画面：弟弟们各自紧抱着韩胜宇的手手脚脚，还有抱着腰不让韩胜宇过去的，但是都快撑不住的被野兽般的Alpha拖行着。

这该如何是好？曹承衍也很头疼的想着，下一秒脑筋一转，也开始把体内的信息素扩散了出来。

如果有一个Alpha对着另一个Alpha散发他的信息素，无疑是挑衅对方的行为，更不用说是对着发情的Alpha做出这事了，简直就是在下战书。  
不过这方法确实有效，韩胜宇立刻被另一股同样强势的Alpha气味吸引住了。他回头一看，曹承衍还眯起眼睛做出了特别讨打的笑脸，站在自己房门外对着他招招手。

韩胜宇马上就转移目标了，他猛然挣脱被抱着的四肢，红着眼大步流星地走向曹承衍，对方一下子就被韩胜宇一把揪着领子拉进了房里。  
“无论听到什么都不要敲门哦！”这是曹承衍在房门关上前说的最后一句话，留下弟弟们面面相觑。

-

门关上后，曹承衍逐渐释放出自己那股像开枪后的呛人硝烟味般的信息素，和韩胜宇有着浓郁醉人的红酒香气，却又跟他一样带着侵略性的信息素互相攻击着。与此同时他被韩胜宇扣住双手死死地压在了柔软的床褥上。

两人就这样对峙着，各自都不让步。曹承衍低声喘息着，额间滑落的汗水模糊了视线。他们的距离太近了，近得那些炙热的气息全都落在了曹承衍的嘴唇上。  
不知道过了多久，韩胜宇突然松开了扣着曹承衍的手，正当曹承衍以为韩胜宇终于要冷静下来时，还压在身上的Alpha猛地俯下身咬住他的嘴唇，并试图把舌头伸进他的嘴里。比方才更大量更浓烈的信息素一瞬间像爆发般充斥在房间里。

果然只要是进入完全发情状态中的，无论是Alpha还是Omega，都是在得到欲望满足前是不会停下的。  
再怎么说曹承衍也是个Alpha，哪有任何一个Alpha会愿意承欢人下的？  
曹承衍一边侧着头想躲避对方的亲吻，一边还是不放弃的想试着唤醒对方的神智，大声喊道：“韩胜宇！清醒一点！我不是Omega！看我，我是曹承衍啊，跟你一样是Alpha！”

似乎是这几声呼喊有效果了，韩胜宇的动作稍微停顿了一下，他的唇也没有急躁的一直贴上来。  
韩胜宇盯着他沉默了一会，然后用着那满是情欲的、该死的性感嗓音道：“我知道。”下一秒，韩胜宇便再次低下头深深的吻着曹承衍因惊讶而微张的嘴唇，并缠住他的舌头粗暴地吸吮着。

曹承衍感觉脑袋热的快要爆炸了。他出于本能的抬起腰想要反抗身上的人，但在力量较强些的韩胜宇的压制下，这些挣扎都变成了暧昧的扭动。  
这举动显然让情况变得更糟了，曹承衍很快感觉到韩胜宇用膝盖撑开了他的大腿并骑跨在自己身上，开始用那个硬挺的玩意摩擦和顶弄着他的腿间。

曹承衍急促的呼吸着，按理来说两个Alpha之间是不会有任何生理欲望的，但是现在他同样挺立起的欲望似乎在证明这理论是错误的。在曹承衍被啃吻的晕头转向的同时，韩胜宇已经把双方身上的衣服彻底脱光并丢在地上。  
两个发情的Alpha气息交缠在一起，性欲撕毁了双方所有的理智，埋在骨子里的那股好胜欲让谁也不服输的两人几乎在啃咬着彼此，直到嘴里尝到一丝血的腥味。  
这下身上的Alpha开始不耐烦了，一下子将自己硬到发涨的大家伙抵住了曹承衍臀后的入口。  
“...哥，你就这样进来会把我弄死的。”

韩胜宇终是保有一点理智的，听见曹承衍的话后他便伸出一只手，很自觉地将一根手指送进身下人的身体里。另一手当然没就这样空闲下来，没有任何犹豫的握住了对方同样硬得发烫得阴茎，骨节分明的手带着技巧性大力的撸动起来。  
曹承衍还是认知到他怎么样都无法推开对方后，无奈地在后穴被韩胜宇的手指侵入时闷哼了几声，他抬起手将手插进对方的发间，略施加力道的拉扯着。

Alpha不像Omega会分泌润滑的体液，里头更不会为了谁而湿漉漉的打开。再加上房间里也没备上凡士林之类能润滑的工具，让扩张过程变得越发冗长。

发情中的热度没有立马缓解的话是很磨人的，渐渐也跟着失去耐心的曹承衍咬着牙狠心的让韩胜宇的手指抽出，结实有力的长腿抬起勾住后者的腰侧，在韩胜宇还在震惊时抬着屁股主动伸手掰开臀瓣，一副赶紧进来的样子。  
韩胜宇像是低笑了一声，在曹承衍没听清的时候，挺起腰狠狠地冲进了他的身体里。

痛死了。

曹承衍被那根又热又粗的Alpha阴茎进入的那刻想着，身体被撕裂般的痛感让他身上渗出了一层薄汗，方才韩胜宇的那下顶入，甚至直接顶到了Alpha那尚未完全退化的生殖腔口，他不自觉地呜咽呻吟着。

韩胜宇果然有些心疼的停住了，他伸手抚慰着曹承衍颤抖的身体，俯首轻轻地亲吻着对方，直到曹承衍稍微开始放松时才继续缓慢的抽动起来。  
虽然相比柔软湿润的Omega，曹承衍的体内干涩多了，但却让韩胜宇有着前所未有的满足感。紧致温暖的穴肉包裹着他的性器，一下一下地摩擦着，出来的时候甚至能听见细微的咕啾声。

曹承衍因为这声音而瞄到两人下身连接处，不瞧还没事，这一瞧，脸红的像要滴出血来。Alpha从不屈服的自尊跟性爱带来的快感互相冲击着。

韩胜宇也忍得很辛苦，自从被诱发发情后就无处可发泄的欲望疯狂的支配着他。他握着曹承衍的腰，性器根部已经被带出来的潮液弄湿了，才发现不知是否因为蹭到那下腔口导致身下Alpha那处开始流出蜜液，并且在整根拔出又插入的动作间逐渐变多。这变化让韩胜宇本能地更兴奋了，而曹承衍也感觉出来了，眼睛早已因亢奋濡湿，韩胜宇不时舔去曹承衍的眼泪，压住他的腰身操的更凶。

发情时Alpha的耐力是多么持久多么可怕这点，曹承衍自己本身是没什么概念的，一来他从来没有在发情时如此失控过，二来更没想象过被另一个Alpha的信息素压制住后按在身下操是什么感觉，而他现在体会到了。

曹承衍不清楚自己和韩胜宇从进来房间后翻来覆去干了多久了，也不知何时被韩胜宇掀翻过身，双腿被拉开摆成跪趴的姿势。紧紧交合在一起的内部已经麻木的连疼痛都感觉不到了，身体的本能反应还让他在有力的抽插里不间断的高潮着。对方肆意揉捏着的手指也失控地在曹承衍的肌肤上留下几道淡淡的红色指痕，引出他几声无力的呻吟。  
体内的性器快速的抽插着，曹承衍的双腿已经再无力的支撑跪姿，而身后的Alpha依旧握住他的胯骨猛力动作着，红嫩的肠肉在吞吐间溢出被射入不知多少次的白浊。

期间韩胜宇还一反平时形象的，不断用他低沉沙哑的嗓音在曹承衍耳边说着直白且下流的情话，而曹承衍竟然也开始模模糊糊的带着哭腔回应着韩胜宇的那些色情话语。

“曹承衍，我想标记你。”

语毕，韩胜宇的亲吻落在了曹承衍颈后属于Alpha的腺体。  
理论上Alpha是可以被标记的，但只有暂时，永久标记是不可能的。  
被标记的话等同于到处宣扬自己被同类占有了，这点对部分Alpha来说是极具屈辱的。  
怎料曹承衍只想了片刻，随后把脸埋在双臂间，悄然地点下头似是默许了。

韩胜宇忍不住喜悦的叼住了曹承衍后颈处埋藏着腺体的部分，一阵刺痛后，一股相似的强势信息素缓缓地注入进来，曹承衍身上逐渐的传出不属于他的、又一个Alpha的气味。  
曹承衍以为这样就结束了，没想到还埋在甬道中的那根巨物猛地向上顶住了体内那窄小的入口，这让曹承衍慌张了。

“你该不会还要成结？”  
“...不行吗？”  
“......”

韩胜宇不止反问对方，还用上了撒娇的语气让曹承衍顿时无所适从。  
还能怎么办呢？标记都给了，再来阻止他的Alpha还有用吗？  
曹承衍简直哭笑不得的想着。  
“...至少不要用这个姿势。”这是曹承衍最后一个无谓的挣扎。

那粗大的家伙还插着呢，曹承衍就这样被翻了回来，他发出了短促又挫败的一声呻吟，韩胜宇像是回应他一般，终于在挺身几次后顶开了曹承衍的宫口，慢慢地膨胀成结后，卡住了才开始射精。这过程是漫长的，而且对于同为Alpha的曹承衍来说还会有点痛苦的。  
本不是该进来的地方过分被撑开的感觉又让曹承衍难以自控。他手搂抱着韩胜宇的颈脖，也跟着埋头报复般咬住了对方后颈的那块腺体，牙齿穿透那白皙的皮肤，留下了深深的印记和一点血迹。曹承衍的信息素也注入了进来，这让韩胜宇低吟了一声，随即将精液全数射进了曹承衍的生殖腔里。  
Alpha成结后的量是很多的，过量的精液填满了整个腔内甚至肠道，却被堵塞住无法流出，曹承衍的腹部被撑得微微鼓起。  
“又不会怀孕。”曹承衍还是有点闷闷的说道。  
结的消退还需要点时间，在这期间对于曹承衍而言还是会有些不舒服，韩胜宇笑着挠挠怀里有点小脾气的Alpha的下巴。

“我喜欢你沾染我的气味。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我又又又晕了，怎么我写了一晚上就像写了一万字一样，结果才5000字（不爱写前//戏的后果
> 
> 一命呜呼。
> 
> 本来十二点多在床上打算睡觉了，结果脑子都是双A脑洞搞得睡不着就起床码字了
> 
> 码完一看，草，可以直接准备上班了，睡个屁哦！
> 
> 唉，姐妹们如果吃得开心我就会少点没睡觉的怨念了（一把眼泪


End file.
